Sex, Drugs and Music
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: During the joint tour of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck, things happened. Now Shuichi and Yuki are struggling in their relationship with a secret the other shouldn't know! Evil Ryuichi[in the beginning only though!]
1. Truth

Sex, Drugs and Music

Shuichi Shindou had just found out about the joint tour between Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck, and of course, he wanted to tell Yuki.

"Fine. Go on that tour" Yuki started. "Just make sure that you don't come back to this apartment after."

"That's unfair Yuki!!!" Shuichi said. "You're not giving a choice but to stay!! This is important to me!! Why won't you let me go?!"

Shuichi was on the verge of tears. He worked so hard for this, and when he finally mad it, Yuki was holding him back.

"Why won't you let me go?" Shuichi asked. Tears now falling from his eyes. Yuki didn't answer his question. He merely brought their lips together and silenced the boy with a kiss.

They moved to bedroom, discarding their clothes on the way. Yuki bent down and started to suck on the smaller boy's neck, as his hands skillfully worked on Shuichi's nipples, making him writhe and moan in delight. Yuki mouth then went south and took the smaller boy's manhood in his mouth.

Shuichi's breathing grew heavy and uneven as Yuki started fondling with his sacs. The precum was dripping down his thighs and the need for more sexual contact obvious. Shuichi of course, plainly voiced out his need.

"Y-Yuki." Shuichi barely said. "Onegai. Let me c-cum. Please."

The pleasure was beginning to be far greater then what the smaller boy could take. And Yuki being the sadistic bastard he was, kept him on the edge, just barely before the sensations which could get him to release.

But Yuki loved Shuichi, and decided to stop torturing him. He positioned his own erection at Shuichi's entrance, and in one thrust, he entered inevitably hitting Shuichi's prostate, making him scream as he released. Yuki then began to move in and out of Shuichi, earning delightful moans and screams from the smaller boy.

Moments later, the pleasure of Yuki hitting his prostate every thrust was growing to great for him and he came. Closing his walls around Yuki, making him release in union.

After a while, their breathing became returned to normal and Yuki spoke. "You can go on that tour, and you can come back here. Just make sure you don't sleep with anyone while I'm gone."

"Of course." Shuichi said before kissing his lover on the lips.

Soon it was time for the two bands to leave, and their first stop was Hokkaido!!! After finishing a late show, the groups decided where to eat dinner. However, Ryuichi said he had other plans and borrowed Shuichi!

Shuichi ended up being dragged to a hotel room on the top floor. "Chotto matte!!" Shuichi said, flailing his arms around. "W-We can't1 We're just friends!"

"What are you talking about Shu-kun?" Ryuichi asked. Tilting his head to the side cutely. "We're just having dinner. The view from this room is excellent! It's my way of saying thanks for being my friend!"

Shuichi sighed a sigh of relief before laughing at himself. "Of course Ryuichi-san! What was I thinking?" Shuichi said before sitting down at the table prepared in the room and began eating his meal.

'Yes Shu-chan. What were you thinking?' Ryuichi thought before throwing a now empty bottle of pills away.

Four hours later, Ryuichi untangled himself from the sheets, cleaned and dressed themselves and carried the sleeping Shuichi out of the hotel to where the rest were staying and tucked him in.

The next few weeks of the tour, Ryuichi didn't bring up the night they slept together, after making sure Shuichi didn't remember it.

Soon the tour was over and they returned to Tokyo. Everyone went back to work or just relaxed with the others. Shuichi of course, went straight to Yuki!

They didn't have a mushy reunion. Yuki just said a few joking insults before having sex with the smaller boy, then and there on the living room floor.

After the round of rough sex, Yuki brought the sleeping Shuichi into their bedroom. Just then, the phone rang, with none other than Ryuichi on the other line.

"Konichiwa Eiri-san. I need to speak with you. But first, is Shuichi there?"

"He's here" Yuki said. "But he's asleep"

"That's fine. Ryuichi said. His usual happy voice, changing into his serious, sexy one. "I take it you'd like to know what happened during tour?"

The way Ryuichi spoke worried the blonde, but he remained silent as Ryuichi continued.

"Well here's an interesting bit of information." His voice held a rather suspicious chuckle.Yuki could almost feel a smirk from the singer on the other end. "I slept with your precious Shuichi. Calm down Eiri-san! I'm not done yet."

Yuki turned to face his still sleeping lover. He couldn't believe that Shuichi actually cheated on him. He shoudn't have let him go on that tour after all! He knew that with Schuichi's stupidity, it would happen! His thoughts howver were cut short as he heard the voice on the other end continue.

"He doesn't know about this though." Ryuichi said. "I made sure he didn't remember. Of course, I could tell him about it anytime. And who knows how he would do then, ne?!"

"What do you want?" Yuki asked. He was getting desperate. He didn't want to lose Shuichi. But he knew that if he didn't agree to what Ryuichi wanted, he'd be told, feel so guilty about it and leave anyway.

"Honestly?" Ryuichi said."I want Shuichi. He's cute and I like him. So I want you to let him go quietly. If you do that, I won't tell him of his betrayal."

Yuki had to make a choice. Anyway he'd choose, he'd end up having Shuichi leave his life. But if he had to make a choice, he wanted to make one that wouldn't cause Shuichi to suffer more then he needed to.

"Alright. Give me a week." Yuki said. "Shuichi must absolutely NOT find out about this."

Yuki got on the floor and clenched his teeth. He looked at his lover, still sleeping peacefully. He knew that it was his only option, but the still felt hopeless.He felt so hopeless, he began to cry.

A day passed since then and Yuki tried to avoid Shuichi as much as possible. Shuichi eventually got the negative vibes and stayed away from the blonde. Of course, it got Shuichi upset and he started to mope around the studio.

And Ryuichi being the kind person he is, offered to comfort him, since the others failed at their own attempts.

Once they were alone, Ryuichi began to talk. "Shu-kun, do you remember what happened that night I took you out for dinner during the tour? The night I took you to have dinner in that hotel room,"

"Not really." Shuichi replied. "After the meal, everything kind of went blank."

"Then let me tell you." Ryuichi said. "We had sex."

"What?!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Then the reason Yuki has been avoiding me is-"

"Nope." Ryuichi said,cutting him off. " It's just probably one of his own reasons. But Shuichi, it could be. I could tell him anytime I want."

"No!" Shuichi said. "Please no! I'll do anything! Just don't tell Yuki!"

"Leave him." Ryuichi said. "Leave him and date me."

"But-"

"What's worse? Leaving on your own or being cast aside because of your betrayal?"

"Fine." Shuichi said, starting to cry. "Just don't tell Yuki."


	2. Forgiveness

A/n: Here's the next chapter for ya!! It's a short fic, but I'll be ending it here. Never was too good at making things long...

Please enjoy and review nonetheless.

Sex, drugs and Music-Chapter 2

Two days later, Shuichi returned to Yuki's flat, finding some of his things in boxes by the door.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked, looking at the blonde standing a few feet from him.

"Shuichi, I think it's time for you to leave." Yuki replied, not even daring to look at the boy. "I can't concentrate with you here."

Yuki prepared himself for whining and crying as Shuichi would grab him and beg to let him stay. But Yuki's surprise, it never came. Shuichi merely replied "Okay Yuki. I don't want to disturb you after all. I'll the rest of my things tomorrow, Just leave them by the door." And he left silently afterwards.

The next day, Yuki had all of Shuichi's things ready for pick up. The only thing not ready was himself. He couldn't bear to see the only person who really meant something to him, leave. But he knew it had to be done and pushed away those thoughts.

Suddenly, the doorknob began to turn, and Yuki knowing that it had to be Shuichi getting his things, should've hidden. But he didn't. He just stayed there until he was face to face with Shuichi.

They both just stared at each other for a moment before Yuki said "Don't go Shuichi. I don't care about what happened between you and Ryuichi during your tour, just don't leave me."

"Wait!" Shuichi said "How do you know about that?"

"How do you know?" Yuki asked too.

"Ryuichi-san told me; and that if I leave you to date him, you wouldn't find out." Shuichi explained.

"Damn!" Yuki said, hitting his forehead. "He told me the exact same thing."

Neither of the two said anything until Shuichi spoke up

"Do you really want me to stay with you, even though you're not the only one who's taken me?"

"Yeah." Yuki said, going closer to the younger boy. "And besides, I've had sex with you so many that the time with Ryuichi won't even count."

As a blush began to grace Shuichi's face, Yuki brought their lips closer until they met in a searing kiss. The days of locked emotions were pouring out, and all they wanted in next was BAM (1).

The next day, the reunited couple stormed into NG, looking for Ryuichi. They found him in a while, along with Tohma.

"What's the big idea Ryuichi-san?" Shuichi shouted, completely ignoring the other occupant of the room. "You tricked Yuki and me into breaking up!"

"Wait Shu-kun!" Ryuichi said. "It wasn't my idea!"

"Then whose was it?" Yuki asked, a dark aura surrounding him.

"It was mine." All eyes turned to the source of the voice, Tohma.

"Why?" Shuichi asked his boss sadly.

"I never liked the idea of you two together." Tohma explained. "I still don't. But if you can still stay together, even after being cheated on, I'll tolerate Yuki-san."

"Tohma..." Yuki said, as dark aura around him grew darker. "I'll say this again. I know your life mission is to annoy me, but DON'T!"

Tohma merely pouted and humphed a bit.

"But Ryuichi-san..." Shuichi began, turning to his idol. "Why'd you go along with Tohma-san's plan?"

"Honestly?" Ryuichi asked. His face turned serious as he leaned in closer and whispered into the pink haired boy's ear. "I really do like you Shu-kun."

They just stayed like that, staring at each other (with a jealous Yuki in the background) before Ryuichi went POOF! As he turned back into his normal, happy self. "But you belong to Eiri-san, so I'll back off."

He then turned to the fuming Yuki and continued. "But remember, if Yuki ever hurts you again, I won't hesitate to go after you again."

A/n: That's it. I hope you liked it! Anyway, I'd love it if you review!! It makes me happy and inspires me to write new fanfics!!!

If you have a request plot or something, tell me and I'll try to make it! XOXO!


End file.
